


不能說是情

by yewook0508



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yewook0508/pseuds/yewook0508





	不能說是情

正如坊间对Omega的描述，他们发情时的信息素拥有让人发狂的能力。  
Alpha基本是种高自尊高姿态的生物，但在发情的Omega面前，他们将却同未进化的野兽般相互攻击无法抵抗。金钟云一直都是不太喜欢，甚至他拥有较一般Alpha更高的自控力。所以虽然Elite Alpha还是能依自我关注采取控制剂，金钟云却是保持拒绝的态度。那就像是对这种天性的报复，对他来说，既然Omega控制剂能抑制发情Alpha的诱发反应，那么不摄取控制剂的Omega，就是等着要Alpha上他一样。所以对于捕捉到的Omega他也未曾客气地总吃干抹净。

一次的高潮过后，金钟云让青年的腰悬空，拖着他的双腿跪着身子再次挺进。  
话题回到信息素的对肉体产生的一连串影响力，当精虫冲脑，延续基因的本能主控大脑时，大量阿尔法确实会丧失理智，不顾别人感受的“长驱直入”。没错，就是带着暴力这也他觉得是眼前Omega有趣的原因。明明白痴到在夜店这种地方发情，却主发出了一个Alpha承诺温柔待他的情境，虽然很脆弱，但..和和泄欲秘的“横冲直撞”。 。一个深挺，身下人发出了控制不住的呻吟

「啊...」

弯下腰，金钟云在对方耳边吹了口气，继续摆动腰部「舒服吗？」

「唔，嗯...」青年闪避的颈项因薄汗而突发微微发光，金钟云舔了舔，然后感觉下身被吸得更紧。

这么敏感？「还想逃去哪？」

将双手撑在金厉旭身上，前倾的姿势他的腰抬得更高的了。  
几乎被弯成九十度的金厉旭没有着力点能使能，只能任凭对方在体内挤压碰撞，在Alpha体能绝对的优势上，忍了好几下的他终于忍不住求饶

「不，不逃...」抓住对方手臂，金厉旭眼泪婆娑「所以你..轻点，轻...一点..拜托..啊.....」

「想轻一点啊...」

金厉旭猛力点头。  
信息素的刺激混合着男人的攻势撞的他晕头转向，他的身体渴望刺激，可他的大脑面对排山倒海的快感却如消息满载的电脑，发出处理困难的哀鸣

「...这样啊」算准时机长臂一捞，金钟云让青年坐到了自己身上「这下够轻了吧」

「啊！」突然变换的姿势让金厉旭没有预先地遭受深层撞击，他猫起腰欲起身，又被人握住朝根部狠狠地压了上去「啊啊啊...轻，轻..点......''

「我没有用力啊」男子狭长的凤眼眯起，「现在坐在我身上的，可是你喔」说完，低头舔拭胸前敏感的放置

「呜嗯...」大概是发情的关系，金厉旭的乳尖变得特别敏感，那种骚动似地感觉很怪，同时又渴望持续地被触。这样的心情很快就被发现，男人停下动作，改用手指爱抚。「唔......」

「不喜欢吗？比较喜欢嘴吗？」在得到别开脸的反应后，金钟云居心叵测的扬扬眉「如果想要...就自己来。」  
-这是命令，一种Alpha对Omega下达的指令。

金厉旭的身体像是触电般一震，他很难置信地回头，不敢相信Alpha的话语对Omega的意志有这么大的影响力。不甘心的咬住下嘴唇，他的还剩下身体很热，还渴望着更多的触碰...  
现在的他还没满足，他确实还想要......

缓缓地扶住男人的脚，小心翼翼不惊扰体内硬物地双膝落地跪到床上，金厉旭挺直腰干-“哈啊..”接合摩擦的快感让他瑟缩，可胸口想被爱抚的欲望又很强烈，他手足无措地抬眼，然后听见男人这么说：“你两个都想要，太贪心啰”  
语毕，金厉旭的腰被抱住后压，穿过男人的唇落上胸口，他的体内也迎来新一波的撞击。

「啊啊啊...」

「舒服吗？」拥有青年的腰，金钟云有节奏地在他体内驰骋

“ ..舒，舒服...”看着怀中人沉溺情欲中的扑红脸蛋，金钟云感到无上满足。不只是肉体上的，还有种征服欲被满足的快感。哪怕是只张牙舞爪未曾驯服的野猫，遇见了自己还不是变成绕指柔吗？

在对方再次高潮后金钟云邪媚一笑，抽身把人翻过去四脚朝地，抬起对方旁边以后入的姿势再次挺了进去。身下人放肆的娇吟很是悦耳，金钟云强势地将他的手臂后拉，将他昂起上身的漂亮线条尽收眼底。  
虽然触摸时就有感觉了，青年的身体一点都不像Omega般软弱无力，相反的，在细腻的肌肤下，他摸得出柔韧的肌理，那种仿佛精心锻造过练的肌肉，修长而有力，触感丝滑不失弹性，雕塑般优美的背影看得他瞬间痴迷...

知名女性Omega身体的他，原本只想与掉到眼前的男性Omega来个发情状态下常见的几夜情，但一想到这副身躯会再别人身下绽放同样耀眼的粉红色泽时，深沉粗糙黑的占有欲突然从心底窜升，让他光想便不能接受。

反正，我本来就是个喜怒无常的人。  
暗掉眼神，金钟云改整身压在青年背上，对他的耳朵沉声命令：打开

“什么？”在金厉旭还搞清楚的情况下，他的身体就开始对Alpha的命令产生变化-在前列腺附近，有个肌肉紧闭的裂缝，那里就是男性Omega的生殖腔。为了预防感染，平时生殖腔的肌肉都是紧闭的，只有在受到性刺激时会转换体液，并在前列腺持续受到刺激的高潮多次后，才会依据Omega的意志打开。也只有在生殖腔射精，才会让Omega怀孕-现在金钟云就是再在令眼下青年，打开自己的生殖腔

男人换了角度，改在一点拼命摩擦，那种执着的顶弄仿佛有种特别的意涵，让他不得不拉回飘摇情欲的理智。这份紧张透过信息素分毫不差的传递给金钟云，他擒住青年身体刺激前端分散注意，再次下令：「打开」

「不，不要...」被支配的恐惧一点一滴汇聚，金厉旭掉出泪滴，更加深刻地意识到身体的变化。

「乖，把这里打开，把你自己交给我」男人性感的声音像毒药般渗入身体，逐渐麻痹意志。  
被反覆摩擦的点像是在回应男人的要求，新的酥麻感逐渐爬满全身。

啊啊...好想要，再，再更多一点。金厉旭不可控的这么想。  
顺应着肉体的需求，他不自觉地翘起臀部，以求接受更多男人带来的刺激。

刺激青年敏感的乳首，甬道内自体润滑的体液愈来愈多，让他每次的抽插都传出清楚而溽湿的声音。金厉旭的理智被漫山遍野的快感席卷，飞到九霄云外。现在的他只想解放，高潮前的难耐让他只想解脱，回应着男人的命令，他着着腰慢慢松开内心的矜持。这。一刻，在他身上的金钟云感觉到前端摩擦的裂缝有打开的裂缝，于是他奖赏似的咬住青年耳尖更加积极的进攻。

终于，在金厉旭彻底顺应应欲的瞬间，金钟云突破了生殖腔的开口，大举穿刺生殖腔柔软的内壁。和固有弹性截然不同的生殖腔柔软的包裹住金钟云，像是在鼓励他似的于每顶弄中汨流湿润的液，以利他放肆的冲撞。

舒服地到不行的金钟云将金厉旭的上身抬起半身自己身上，通过由重力让两人接合的没有一丝空隙。他舔着金厉旭的后颈，是那个饿了三天三夜的野狼，他凶狠的咬上，犬齿轻易画破表皮，在射进热流的瞬间对身下人进行了正式的标记


End file.
